The Fall Changed It All
by fire-of-fate
Summary: AU, if Goku never hit his head; so much would be differnt. The Earth was left in ruins, Bulma was taken hostage and sold on the black market. With her fame and fortune gone, she must survive with the one thing she has left. Her intelect.
1. Chapter 1

AU, if it wasn't for one little bump on the head. Not only would Goku be a little different, but all of DB history. He would have never wanted to eat Chichi's 'Mary'. That means no Chichi and Gohan, sorry. He would have killed Piccolo, taking Kami down too and leaving the earth unprotected. He would have recognized Radditz and gone to help. Leaving the Earth open for invasion.

* * *

><p>The smoke woke her. Coughing she dragged herself onto the floor and toward the door. Panic filled her as she opened her eyes to see the smoke pouring under it, rising towards the ceiling. She turned and crawled towards the balcony, where fresh air awaited. Gasping in the fresh air she looked to find a way to climb down, a tree, a drainage pipe, anything.<p>

Instead the light of other fires caught her eye; all of capsule corp. was burning, and the city beyond. She could faintly make out the cries from around her; people screaming, fleeing. Her hair rushed forward as a massive ki blew past her overhead. _Goku_! She thought, _thank kami he's back! _

She began jumping up and down waving her arms wildly to get his attention. Anything to get off this freakin' balcony and down where her medical training could do some good. But as he turned the light caught his face, that's not Goku, that's not even _humanoid._ The thing flew towards her faster than her eyes could follow and grabbed her with its lower set arms,it held her close to its abdomen even as she screamed kicked and cried for release.

* * *

><p>A feeling of hopelessness filled her as she woke from one nightmare to another. Bulma uncurled from her spot against the dank wall, and walked over towards the cleaning basin. It was like a tough of water with a mirror attached. Scented soaps and various other hygiene supplies littered the area. They were always required to be clean and well groomed, in case a surprise visitor would come wanting to make a purchase.<p>

Then the slaves would be required to change into _nicer_ garments and parade around, and be inspected by the customers. They kept up the façade that they were well kept in a high end aunclia house. In reality they slept on the stone floor, but as long as they were clean and well fed people would pay top dollar for them. Bulma knew this was the best she would be treated until she could make her escape; after that well shed deal with that when it came. The plans as it stood was to get 'purchased' and during the transaction, blend into the crowd and simply walk off. Many customers made large purchases specifically if they were worried the girls wouldn't survive long.

So when she herd the chiming bell and the slide of the door, Bulma lined up with resolve, brushing out her hair she then pinched her cheeks and bit her lips to substitute for what would have once been a rigorous make up routine. She marched out and was handed the gold shimmery transparent fabric they were all required to wrap around themselves, like some sort of tantalizing toga. As they entered the guest chamber each grabbing a pitcher of wine, she worked to soften her face and sway alluringly, the only thing she couldn't change were the eyes. Her eyes always showed the defiant intelligence within, and often were her downfall in getting purchased. So instead she lowered them, hoping to go for subservient at least.

The promenade began, as soft seductive music began to play in the background. She kept her eyes down casted as she walked in front of the lounge chair of their aspired guests. She was surprised to see their goblet was held out in front of her, she was selected. As she poured the wine she glanced up, a white lizard, with burgundy lips smirked back at her from where he loafed in the chair. She smiled to hide her shock.

_It could be worse. _She thought, _though not sure what he would want with me we aren't even the same type of animal, there are others here more suited to him. _She stood aside as he sipped his wine and selected another girl.

She then began to observe her temporary 'master' and his cohort while she pondered his selection. One was a tall green amphibian looking man with long hair, he was nice to look at but once again, they wouldn't be compatible for what most people come here to shop for. When he crouched down to whisper in his master's ear, she laid eyes on the other. Suddenly her selection was obvious. Except for the crazy hair, which could just be how it was styled, he could have been human.

He was approximately her height, maybe a little taller, but that could be the hair, which reached up towards the ceiling as if to defy gravity. Of course that just matched the mixture of defiance and boredom in his eyes. He turned to look at her, as if he could feel her eyes on him, but his gaze was broken by the other man returning to attention.

Finally the selection process was over, now she would be inspected. Bulma dreaded this next step, as she had only imagined what horrors it entailed. She was pleasantly surprised to find that a physical examination would not be taken place. Instead Freza, as he was called, went down the line of females and asked them a series of questions.

When finally his eyes laid on her he asked. "Can you fight?"

"Umm, no not really." She responded, hesitantly.

"Hmm, no power either. Do you have any abilities or talents?" he asked shrewdly.

"I can sing, I guess." She said.

"Alright, let's hear it." He ordered.

She sang a few bars from a pretty song she heard once from her mama mia soundtrack back on earth. The whole time Freza was not only watching her, but also the dark haired man's blatant attempts to ignore her.

He cut her off with a wave of his hand and said. "I think I'll keep you around for entertainment." With a chuckle. Then he proceeded down the line to interview the others.

All in all he had purchased 12 slaves, a record sale, and great chance for her to slip away unnoticed, she thought.

"Vegeta." Freza ordered. The dark haired man stepped forward for his orders. "Summon your helper chimps and take those back to the ship, I'm going to take this one for now." He waved indicating all but one of the slaves. The small avian girl began to mewl quietly, what Bulma could only assume was her species version of crying.

She began to drift towards the back of the group as Vegeta spoke into his scouter. She had almost separated herself when she heard.

"BULMA!" Goku shouted as he landed, "My kami, I never thought I'd see you again!" He said as he scooped her into a bear hug.

"G-Goku?" She stammered in shock.

"Kakkorot put that thing down you don't know where it's been; besides she belongs to Freza." Vegeta scowled.

"No, you don't understand, she was like a big sister to me back on earth. She practically raised me," He began. "Wait did you say 'belongs to Freza', hold on, no. You have to do something Vegeta, she won't survive something like that."

"Relax." He replied. "She can hold a tune so he said something about keeping her around for a bit. He's off playing with another toy at the moment."

As Goku breathed a sigh of relief Bulma planted her fist against the side of his head, cringing as her hand crumpled against his steely muscles.

"Where the hell were you? Earth is gone, Goku, GONE! And you were off gallivanting with your brother! I knew you should have never left, you could have fought them off! But NOOO, you had to go save some numb-nutt 'prince' instead defending the people who actually CARED FOR YOU!" She began her rant, picking up steam as she screamed her obscenities in his sensitive ears.

"Bulma, SHUT UP!" he screamed back at her.

She closed her mouth in shock as he said. "Let me introduce you to _prince_ Vegeta." He said indicating the man beside him who was unsuccessfully attempting not to laugh out right. "And I wanted to help, but by the time I found out what happened on earth it was already too late. Did anyone else . . Survive?"

"Not that I know of." She said dejectedly.

"Where do you want them, Boss?" a tall balled man called out, as he began to gather the crowd of women.

"Just take them all to the sparing room for now; we set off for HQ in 20." Vegeta replied without looking.

"Well, it's been a pleasure gentlemen safe trip." Bulma said politely as she began to calmly walk away. That is, until her hair was caught and she was pulled backwards into yet another steel hard body.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked, smirking down at her, as she glared up at him nearly upside down.

"Um, to meet up with Freza of course, he's expecting me, now if you would let go." She said as she struggled to break his iron grip on her hair.

"I happen to know he's quite occupied right now, and if this is some bull shit attempt at escape you're going to have to try a lot harder than that. Trust me." Vegeta said as he tugged her by the hair, making their way on foot to the loading docks on the other side of the city.

"Get your hands off me you great lummox!" She shouted as she was dragged backwards kicking and screaming.

"Kakkarot, what the hell is a lummox?" Vegeta asked as they marched onward.

"I'm not sure, sir. Earth was a pretty weird place." Goku replied, as he herded the other slaves forward.


	2. Chapter 2

After an arduous trek across town being drug along by her hair, Bulma was tossed into a barren room with the other slaves. Large dents littered the steel walls and floor, she looked up to see dents and scorch marks on the ceiling as well. While the other women backed up against the wall Bulma strayed to the area behind the door, while the large bald man struggled with the others, she slipped out of the room.

She wondered quietly down the curving hall littered with doors on each side. At the end of the hall she tested a door she could only hope was the way they came.

"You'll have to eye ball it, Radditz," Vegeta said kicking the area bellow a screen posted near the window.

Just as Bulma tried to slide out again unnoticed, she heard. "This is clearly not an exit, you have botched yet another half assed attempt at escape. Now I will escort you back to the hold and you will STAY THERE. Understood." Vegeta scolded as he grabbed her hair once more.

"Wait, just stop, let go" She struggled trying to think of anything to keep her out of that horrible room. "I can fix it!" she shouted.

"Fix what?" he asked skeptically as he dragged her head to an awkward angle.

"Whatever the hell you just tried to plant your foot through" She replied.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he started to drag her off again, "She could, seriously Vegeta. Give her a shot; she can't break it any worse." Goku pleaded after him.

"Fine, go fiddle with it. Watch her!" He said glaring at Goku "I don't want her wondering off again."

"What is it supposed to do, for starters." She said tossing her hair and trying to settle it back to normal.

"It's _supposed _to show us any objects coming within a certain range of the ship, meteors, enemy ships ect. Freza's probably hoping well get blind-sided by some garbage floating by." Vegeta muttered scathingly.

"So it's a basic radar, looks like the censors are working, signal is complete." She muttered in replied then began humming a lady gaga song she used to play while she worked.

"Don't want no papa gangsta ohh-OOHH" She sang quietly earning her a confused look from the ship's crew.

Shortly after she started working Radditz took the ship out of orbit. As Goku watched the screens, making sure everything was running smoothly, stabilization, fuel, life support; he was lulled by the familiar sound of Bulmas singing.

After the Ship stabilized out of orbit and coordinates were set. He lept up and ran from the room, with glee. Everyone stared after him, Bulma included as she muttered "He hasn't changed much."

"Not for lack of trying, you stupid creatures made him soft." Vegeta replied as he sat in the chair beside the area of floor she was working on, bits of the screens and wires scattered around her. "What the hell do you call yourselves anyway?"

"Humans, you all are called Sayians right? I heard Radditz mention it." She said as she tested two wires for a current.

"Yes, did Kakkarot never mention his heritage?" Vegeta asked studying her face as she worked.

"No, I knew he was different, not human. But I think he just wanted to blend in and be a kid for a while." She said wistfully. "You should have seen him the first time I made him take a bath, his cute little tail grabbed that scrub brush and I nearly jumped out of my skin."

"You _bathed_ together" Vegeta said skeptically.

"Eww, no. I _made_ him get a bath, he was a kid, and he stunk." She replied comically.

"Still does," Vegeta said leaning forward to see her work; he sniffed softly inhaling her scent. It was sweet, less metallic than a Sayian, but the familiarly was there.

"Do I stink too then?" she replied playfully, turning her face towards his.

"Yes," Vegeta replied sitting back suddenly. Leaving Bulma, miffed and humming.

Goku ran in with a box, and set it down sitting on Bulmas other side.

"Check out what I found at a supply stop awhile back, the guys thought I was being a total dork, but you would love this stuff." He rambled excitedly as he began pulling out objects. A Boom box, A portable CD Player, A few books and movies, and hundreds of CDs.

"I always pick up everything from earth that we find at different markets, some of it doesn't work but I know you could fix it. It'll be a fun project for us, like back in your lab, I really missed you." He said bringing her into another hug.

Bulma held on to him longer, savoring the feel of Goku's familiar warm firm muscles. She spent much of her youth helping him, protecting him. Now it's all changed, he's the one protecting her now, and holding him made her feel safe again.

After glaring at them for a tender moment Vegeta cleared his throat and began "So that radar will be done when exactly."

Bulma blushed and broke Goku's hold, leaving his arms feeling rather cold and empty.

She said "Oh, it's all set, just needed some wires re-secured, seems someone was kicking it a little too much." As she set it back to rights and installed it into the panel.

She climbed up on the co-pilots seat to secure the upper section of the panel. Radditz ducked his head bellow her chest and stared up as her breasts bounced above him. With the top secure she looked down and asked. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Don't mind me, just enjoying the view." He said smirking from bellow her.

Vegeta grabbed him and drug him out as she climbed down. "Show some self-control, third-class fool."

"Aww come-on. She's just going to end up in the general harem when Frezas done anyway. I can at least get a good look at her now." Radditz pleaded.

"Wh-whats going to happen to me, if I can't get out of here?" Bulma asked Goku.

"You aren't going to escape, give up on that one now." Vegeta said as he elbowed Radditz in the ribs.

"You'll be alright, I promise. We've made it out of worse before." Goku said reassuringly. "Were together now, that's all that matters." He whispered as he held her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Some reviews would be nice. Corrective criticism, encouragement, anything. Is anyone even reading this story?

* * *

><p>"Alright, you're finished. Back to the hold." Vegeta ordered, arms crossed over his bulging chest.<p>

"Oh, please your highness let her stay out here with us. We're already on route, she can't go anywhere." Kakkarot begged, knowing that flattery was the best way to win Vegeta over.

Bulma smiled pleasantly, attempting to look harmless as Vegeta looked her over. "Fine, make yourself useful, prepare us a meal."

Bulma laughed as Kakkarot paled and said. "No, that's not a good idea, she's not. . it's just you wouldn't"

"Quit your stammering! If she's going to be out here she's going to work. She is a slave, so she will do slave work. Go. Cook. Now." He ordered menacingly.

"Alright then I'll start with_ your_ meal." She replied cheerfully, barely disguising her ominous tone.

Kakkarot groaned as he showed her to the kitchen. "Really B- you don't have to, I could cook it and we can say you made it." He said.

"Nope. Da masta wants me to make his dina, and make his dina I shall like a good litta slave." She replied giggling as she dug through the cupboards. Settling her hand on three unmarked cans she decided whatever they contained would go together nicely.

Kakkarot saw the random things she was grabbing and pleaded. "Please B- don't piss him off, it won't do you any good. If you're nice you might win him over, he's not all that bad when you get used to him."

She heated up what she thought was oil, though it was slightly green tinged, in a pan. Then she began mixing the contents of the cans with a large amount of something which looked like it might be salt, or sugar, _who cares_ she thought. She giggled manically to herself as she mixed it all together forming patties, and tossing them into the oil.

"Oh my God, what are you doing? Do you even know what this stuff is?" Kakkarot asked her, frustrated.

"Haven't the faintest, but who cares. He wanted me to cook, there you go. Its cooked. . . I think." Bulma said cheerfully.

"Ohh prince FUZZ BUTT! Dinners ON!" Bulma cried out with glee as she slapped the still greasy patty's onto a plate.

"For starters I am greatly disappointed, I ordered you to make dinner for all of us. This is barely enough food for myself." Vegeta began as he sat at the table.

He took a long, curious, look at the thing sitting on the plate before him. "What is it?" he asked as he poked it with his knife.

"Haven't the faintest." Bulma replied, plopping in a seat at the table and settling her head in her hands to get a closer look. She didn't want to miss any look that crossed his face as he bit in.

"Did she poison it?" he asked Kakkarot skeptically.

"Not to my knowledge, but I tried to warn you about her cooking." He informed the man.

"Oh you aren't getting out of this one," She said leaping out of her chair to fix another plate. "There's no fishing holes around here, smart guy. Eat up." She said handing Kakkarot the plate.

"Hey, I thought we were friends." He whined in response.

"Was that before, or after you abandoned my species to near extinction?" she replied.

"If this is how you prepare food it's a wonder you didn't go extinct ages ago." Vegeta said sniffing his first fork full. Slowly he placed it in his mouth. It burned and curdled on his tongue instantly and he spat it out onto his plate.

"INFURIATING SLAVE! How dare you try to pass this off as food!" Vegeta screamed tossing his plate onto her covering her in the greasy green slime.

"Hey! This is my only set of clothes you ass hole!" She shouted in response. "Eww" She said as she tried to shake the green slime off of herself.

"You are to clean this up immediately! Kakkarot prepare a _real_ meal at once." Vegeta said before stalking out of the room. Bulma watched as he walked quite briskly to the nearby bathroom and she could faintly hear his retching from within.

Kakkarot grabbed her shoulder to turn her to face him. "You're lucky he didn't kill you for that. This isn't Earth Bulma, you can't get away with that shit here. You aren't a rich, famous, genius here B-; you're a slave. Just get used to that fact."

"You're wrong about that _Goku,_ I am still a genius, and I will never be his or anyone else's slave. YOU get used to THAT." She said storming off.

She had wondered pretty far considering how small the ship was, down a hall opposite the one the other slaves were being held in. It wasn't until she rounded her third corner that she considered she may be lost. Deciding she didn't really care if she was lost or not, she started trying different doors to see what they contained.

The first was a largish room, painted light blue. It contained a huge empty tank with wires and tubes coming from it. She also saw what looked to be an examination table, with medical tools on a counter near a sink.

The next room appeared to be a bedroom of sorts. It was lavish and Spartan at the same time. A large comfortable bed took up most of the room with a rich red colored blanket and navy blue sheets. She opened a door off to the side and found a small ensuite bathroom complete with a stall shower. Deciding she needed to clean up anyway, she rooted through the closet and found it filled with spandex body suits like the Sayains wore.

Turning on the shower she tossed off her clothes and hopped in. the warm water soothing her muscles, she massaged the soap into her skin languidly. After rinsing the shampoo from her hair she thought she heard a quiet 'click'. Listening carefully for a few moments she heard no further movement and returned to rubbing the conditioner into her hair.

She savored the water just another moment before turning off the tap. She then reached out of the stall in search of the towel and found the rack empty. Dread fell like lead in her stomach as she realized, someone was in the bathroom.

Sticking her head out of the shower she saw Vegeta sitting smugly on the toilet. She SCREAMED at the top of her lungs causing the arrogant man to cover his ears quickly.

Her screaming did nothing to soothe the headache Vegeta obtained after his bout of nausea. "GET OUT!" She screamed. Causing him to laugh _It's my bathroom_ he thought, _I'm not going anywhere. _

"Who the hell do you think you are! Sneaking up on a defenseless young woman while she's in the shower!" Bulma screamed animatedly.

At this point Vegeta found the new slave to be far too amusing to anger him. _If she's giving me this much trouble, imagine the hell she'll give Freza. _He thought. He decided his best way to occupy Freza was use the fire in this woman as a distraction, leaving him open to attack.

He decided to keep her around, if only just for entertainment. After all he admired her feistiness, and pert buttocks.

"I am the Prince of All Sayians, This is MY bathroom, and you are far from young. Toss this on, Kakkarot should have a _decent_ meal finished soon." He said as he threw the suit at her, leaving the bathroom and one befuddled slightly aggravated slave behind him.

After she was dressed Vegeta escorted her back to the kitchen in silence. He walked behind her, convincing himself it was to keep a close eye on her. In reality it was to get a good look at her ass in the spandex body suit he lent her.

When they entered the kitchen Kakkarot dropped the spatula at the sight of Bulmas large breasts straining against the fabric of the spandex. It was clear that her bra that was lost with the earth and never replaced.

"I found this in my shower," Vegeta said nodding to the woman. "You clearly cannot manage a task as small as keeping track of it. Bring the slaves their meal and relieve Nappa, you're on guard duty for the night."

"Aww." Kakkarot moaned as he picked up the bucket containing the generous portions he cooked for the slaves. "Fine, come on B- I'll show you the way back."

"No, she is to remain here. I will keep an eye on her myself as its clear no one else can be trusted to the task." Vegeta replied.

"I'll keep whatever you like on her, sir." Radditz teased as he entered the room. He then good a good look at the woman in question. "Wow, um just wow." His jaw dropped at the sight of her in nothing but the form fitting spandex they all wore.

It had been a long time since any of them saw a physically compatible woman. Even the ever self-controlled Vegeta was being worn down by the soft sway of her hips.

Vegeta attempted to ignore her as he served up his portion of the meal. This became all the more difficult when she leaned forward to serve up a small portion for herself.

"You can have more than that; it's not poisoned unlike your cooking." Vegeta said staring at his plate.

"I did purposely make it taste like that, but truth is I'm not a very good cook even when I try. Humans don't eat even a tenth of what a Sayian does, I don't require as much food is all." She said politely as she bit into the first forkful.

"Goku's not a half bad cook though, I'm kinda surprised. All he could cook growing up whatever weird animals he caught roasted over a fire."

Nappa came into the kitchen and stopped in the door way. "How the hell did that get here?" he asked indicating to Bulma in shock.

"She escaped you hours ago, both you and Kakkarot could not keep her under control, so now she will be under my supervision." Vegeta replied.

"Why is it eating at the table?" Nappa asked scathingly.

While Sayians always had a distinct caste system in place, they never condoned slavery. It was Freza who brought the practice to their culture, something Nappa believe to be a civilizing influence.

"Because _she_ has outsmarted half my forces already, not that neither you nor Kakkarot are that intelligent, so she has earned the right to eat at our table." Vegeta replied as he continued shoveling his food at warp speed.

Silence overtook them at the table something Bulma was unfamiliar with. So she attempted to fill it.

"SO," She said. "Eventful day, huh. What's the plan for the remainder of the evening?" she asked pleasantly.

She earned herself a disdainful look from Vegeta as he continued to eat, never breaking pace.

Sighing she decided to clean up the dishes while the others finished, humming to herself as she worked. She began singing what little she remembered of a jazzy song from her Chicago sound track. Humming through the unfamiliar lyrics she belted out the chorus. "You be good to MAMA, Mama'll be good to youuuu."While she shook her hips slightly.

When she got to a particularly sassy part of the song she began all out dancing, swinging her hips widely, spraying suds throughout the sink. Radditz dropped his fork off the table and food clung to his lower lip as he watched her rounded rear end sway alluringly.

"Woman, stop that immediately. You're going to give Radditz and aneurysm." Vegeta said sneering at his subordinate.

"Oh," She said shocked that she had gotten so carried away. She turned to see Radditz attempt to gather his composure and giggled. "It's been awhile since you guys had a girl around huh?"

"Sayianoid beings are rather rare in the universe," Vegeta said as he handed her his plate to wash. "One as similar as yourself has been, until this point, unheard of."

"Aren't there any Sayian girls for you to hook up with?" She asked.

"No" He replied darkly.

Bulma felt she had hit a sore spot and continued the dishes in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm starting to wonder if there's some setting preventing people from posting reviews. If this is the case please PM me and tell me or something. If not please review, just to let me know you're there.

* * *

><p>After she finished cleaning the dishes the two larger Sayian's settled in front of what appeared to be a TV and began watching a pit fight between a giant crab like creature and an eight legged feline. Cringing at the gore on the TV Bulma went to dig through the box of various things Goku left out for her. Vegeta settled into the desk beside her to work on his paperwork regarding their recent mission.<p>

She had just finished rewiring the parts of the CD player to download the music from the CD's to an old IPod she found in the box, when a loud piercing Beep rang out.

With a forceful "Shit," Radditz hopped over the back of the sofa and crossed the small room to the control panels to the front of the room. He began attempting to navigate the asteroid field cursing each time a loud ding was heard and the ship tilted slightly.

By the third time the turbulence knocked her home made soldering tool out of her hands, Bulma decided she had had enough. With a huff, she hopped up and grabbed the controls.

"Budge up and buckle up" She ordered, shoving the shocked Radditz off the stool like chair.

Hitting play on her newly renovated IPod, Drowning Pool poured from the speakers of the old CD player. She grabbed the controls of the ship and pressed hard on the accelerator, knocking all the men in the room onto their asses.

"Don't corner me, don't lecture me. Raise your hand you're a Sinner!" she cried out along with the music as she spun between careening asteroids, missing each one by mere inches. With a gleeful shout she dived under a particularly large rock hurtling towards them.

Within moments she had navigated the field, with not a single ding or dent. Once she leveled out the ship and set it back to cruise control Vegeta made another run for the bathroom in the corner.

"What the hell was that?" Radditz asked menacingly.

"That would be how you navigate an asteroid field, hope u took some notes." Bulma replied smugly as Nappa picked himself up off the floor, and climbed back on the couch.

"How dare you take my controls on MY ship! I am the pilot here! YOU have a power level of TWO! I could squash you under my BOOT!" He said backing her against the wall.

Her body may have backed up but her eyes clearly said he was not winning this one. "My power level may be a 2 but my IQ is 286 buddy!" She shouted as she poked her finger into his chest, backing him up. "Excuse me if I didn't feel like being the ball in a freakin PONG game anymore! If you could drive, you would have but you—"

Bulma was silenced by Radditz mouth on her lips, he grabbed her and shoved her passionately against the wall, entangling his hands in her hair.

"MMM" She screamed in shock shoving at his chest as he tried to burrow his tongue in her mouth.

"Yha, show her who's boss man!" Nappa cheered.

It wasn't until she kneed him in the crotch that Radditz even realized she was not accepting his advances. As he doubled over he cried out "What the hell, why did u –"

"RADDITZ!" Vegeta screamed as he exited the bathroom, wiping what remained of his dinner off his chin. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Glancing over to the large man on the sofa, watching intently he said. "Nappa, go relieve Kakkarot."

"But he was supposed to stay the night." Nappa moaned.

"And I said to relieve him, now GO!" Vegeta barked in response.

Once Nappa left the room he shoved Bulma into the bathroom without as much as a word to her. She cringed at the smell of his sick in the toilet, and listened intently at the door.

"What the hell happened?" Vegeta asked exasperated, rubbing his hand over his face.

"She just wouldn't back down; she kept insulting me, stepping up against me. I couldn't help it man, you've seen her, she must have known what she was doing." Radditz attempted to explain. "All that heat, I just wanted to throw her down and . . ."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Vegeta said enraged. "You are never to even _think_ about her like that again, do you hear me. She is_ Freza's slave. _Freza's _sex_ slave. Do you know what he will do to all of us if he finds out one of use _played_ with his _toys_? Do you want to be castrated?"

"He wouldn't know . . Besides I didn't really mean to, I wouldn't have done it." Radditz tried to reason to his prince.

"Yes you would have, and he would have. Believe me Freza has his sources." Vegeta replied. "Just focus on getting us to HQ, I'll worry about getting her the hell away from us. That woman is nothing but trouble for all of us."

Radditz was already intently staring at the TV when Bulma was allowed to emerge from the bathroom. "Hmph. I sure hope your homeboy there has decided to behave himself. I am a _lady,_ I will not be manhandled like that." She said scathingly, as she settled back into her IPod preparing to make a head set.

"If you hadn't provoked him, we wouldn't be in this mess." Vegeta said, glaring at her from over top of his notes.

"I didn't provoke him, that pervert threw himself on me." She replied. "I'm a delicate flower what would I want with brutes like you?"

"Whats happening?" Kakkarot asked as he entered the room and flopped down beside his brother.

With a sigh Vegeta set his paper work in the drawer, securely incase Bulma attempts to take the wheel again.

"You fill him in, I'm going to bed. Come on." He said taking Bulma by the hair once more.

"Hey, wait, why am I going?" She screamed.

"Yha, she could stay with me. We used to share a bed all the time." Kakkarot said.

Vegeta grappled with his composure as he said. "Get this through your thick skull Kakkarot this is not old-home-week! She is a slave. Who, because she has a death wish, keeps trying to escape. This isn't a freakin SLUMBER PARTY. She is staying in MY quarters, because I can't trust you to stop her from roaming the ship unsupervised, I can't trust your brother to keep his hands off her, and I can't trust Nappa not to kill her and eat her. She is a nuisance, not a friend."

He dragged her by her hair into his room, securing the lock behind him. As he tossed pillows and a sheet onto the floor he said. "If you so much as look at that door the wrong way I will kill you where u stand, screw the consequence."

"I'm sleeping on the floor?" She asked hesitantly.

"What part of that last tirade made you think you would be curling up in my bed?" He asked irritated.

Pouting she crossed her legs and sat down on the pillow on the floor.

"If you care so much about Kakkarot, quit trying to get him killed. If Freza finds out about any of this he and the rest of us are as good as dead." Vegeta stated in a steady reasonable tone as he lay back against the pillows, turning off the light. "I understand you don't think of yourself as a slave, neither do I. But just act like one, for now. It's not worth dying over."

"My dignity is one of the few things I have left, Vegeta. I rather die than give it up." she said to the dark above her.

Vegeta understood her too well. At what point did the prince become a lap dog? He wondered. All his life he has dreamt of rebellion, yet this week fragile woman was living that dream, even if it killed her.

"That's prince Vegeta to you, now go to sleep." He ordered, turning on his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma woke and stretched from her spot on the floor, it had been the most comfortable, peaceful, dreamless night sleep she had gotten in months. Zipping up the front of her spandex suit she listened to the shower running in the next room and made her way to the door.

"I was serious you know, I would love nothing more than to kill you at the moment." Vegeta said as he opened the door, toweling off his hair.

Bulma had a witty reply at the ready but it never completed its route from her brain to her mouth. Instead her mouth just lay limp as she stared at his still glistening body. He was well developed, not unlike every other Sayain she had seen. But his skin was puckered and littered with scars, delicate thin strips, and large ragged tears alike. For some absurd reason her lips tingled slightly as she thought of running them along that rough textured skin. He stared at her with anger lighting his eyes, giving her a look that said he would do as he wished. That thought alone was enough to arouse her.

The scent of her lust hit his nose, and while it aroused him, it also confused him greatly. He had just threatened to kill her and she gets _turned on?_ _She truly is an enigma, but also not my problem. _He thought.

Ignoring her enthralling scent, he gathered his suit and quickly dressed. "We will be arriving at HQ today, prepare yourself." He said as he exited the room, and she followed as expected.

_That means the hand off will probably be my last chance for escape, and they'll be ready for it. I'll have to be really opportunistic. _She thought as they made their way to the kitchen.

Kakkarot and Radditz prepared the morning meal, and quickly the filled the table with fried meats eggs and what looked to be coffee. Disinterested in the food Bulma helped herself to a cup of coffee and loaded it with the sweetened cream that was set out nearby. She chugged the warm drink as the others scarfed down their breakfast. It wasn't until her second cup that she was able to wipe the sleep from her eyes, but she still didn't feel quite as alert as earth coffee would have done.

As she finished her third cup, now mostly made up of the deliciously flavored creamer, a high pitch chime sounded.

"Home at last, let's land this bitch bro!" Radditz said as he dumped his plates in the sink, and made his way to the cockpit.

"Are you sure you can handle flying it this time, do you want me to hold your hand." Bulma slurred out much too loudly, she then held a hand to her mouth in shock and giggled slightly.

"You can hold my cock girly, but you sure can't hold your liquor." Radditz teased back as he sat in his pilots chair.

"Liqour? What?" Bulma mused slowly and out loud, she then stood to walk after him and realized sure enough, she was drunk as she stumbled after him. "You drugged me?" she asked as she stumbled after the men.

"No, just drunked you, its ok Bulma it's just like the stuff back on earth. And with the coffee you won't even have a bad hang over." Kakkarot said, carefully not making eye contact. He was after all, just following orders when he mixed the alcohol into the creamer.

"But why?" she slurred out, though her heart was already breaking at the betrayal.

"To prevent you from trying to escape during transfer, of course." Vegeta replied smugly. "Don't feel bad woman, you aren't the first genius I have out smarted."

As they started to descend the vertigo worsened. Bulma sat against the wall in shock and despair. _How the hell am I going to get out of this now, I'm going to be tortured raped and murdered and it's all GOKU's fault. How could he do this to me, he said he'd keep me safe. I wish I had never met that stupid furry butted creep. _She thought to herself as the tears began to fall, her quiet sobs grew louder in her despair.

The discomfort in the room grew as the men were both remorse full and appalled at her show of anguish and weakness. The younger men worked hard to make for a quick landing, and Vegeta thought _She is_ _defiantly nothing like a Sayian. _

The landing was rocky, not one of his best, but Radditz was relieved that this bizarre woman would soon be out of their lives. He leapt out of his seat, and set off to help Nappa with the rest of the cargo.

With a sigh Kakkarot asked, "Was this really necessary Vegeta, she's not very strong and can't even fly she wouldn't have gone far."

"She should be grateful were saving her the embarrassment of having to be caught." Vegeta grunted as he picked her up by the arm and marched her towards the hatch near the hall.

_Embarrassment huh, he doesn't know the meaning of the word._ She thought as she blinked the bright light from her eyes.

They had landed on the planet which would serve _temporarily _as her new home. Judging by the increase in gravity Bulma surmised that it was about twice the size of earth. Large white buildings towered in the distance, she stared off at them as the Sayains loaded the slaves in the back of a Humvee. Vegeta sat her next to him in the front, with himself near the window to prevent her from throwing herself out of the vehicle.

The large white buildings grew into view, and by the time they arrived in the city she realized they were taller than any building found on earth, and seemed to be made out of a sturdy marble like material. The tightly packed edifices soon broke away into what looked to be a luscious park. They drove slowly to avoid running over the animals that scampered across the brick path, and soon pulled alongside the palace.

Strong columns supported the front ingress to the lavish building, but the entrance near the left wing was little more than a bare door. It opened immediately and the slaves were ushered in, Vegeta's hand still firmly clamped around Bulma's arm.

She stared up at the building as she was lugged in and muttered. "I don't think were in Kansas anymore."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow in question as Kakkarot laughed. He said "It's a long story" as they walked up the hall to the private harem chambers.

As they neared the door she saw a large pink blob who appeared to be standing guard. Taking advantage of her drunken state she said to him. "I guess that makes you the lollypop guild."

Dodoria grew irritated at the candy reference, he was always being compared to gumballs and the sort. And now here he was, having to take shit from a slave just because she was one of Frezas new pets.

"Keep a careful eye on this one, she has a tendency to wander off." Vegeta said as he thruster her forward towards the door.

"Wait, I want to say good bye." She said earning a questioning glance from everyone. Facing Kakkarot she said. "Good luck with that brain scarecrow, you'll figure it out some day."

Turning to Radditz she said "Tin man, you'll never have a heart, but don't worry loads of people live without one."

Then she turned towards Vegeta. "Cowardly lion, I think I'll miss you most of all." she said earning her a rage filled growl at the comment.

As she headed for the door to her new chambers she nodded towards Nappa and said "And let's not forget the flying monkey!"

Dodoria shoved her in as she chimed "Do-di-do-di-doo doo, Do-di-do-di-doo doo!"

* * *

><p>where oh where shall i go from here teehee, i already have a rough plan but the details write themselves. sorry its been so long, finals ect. anyone still reading out there in fanfic land? comment to let me know you exist.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The humor fell quickly from Bulmas' face as she turned to realize this was the Medical screening she hoped she had avoided in the anculia house. Each of the girls in front of her had been stripped nude and one was being held down on an exam table.

"Wait, are you raping her, Freza will kill you for that!" she desperately tried reminding them.

"Relax it's a medical exam, besides Dodoria can't rape them, hes' a eunuch aren't you DoDo." The short blue skinned man with an enlarged head said from beside her. He laughed as he tried to strip the jump suit from her. "Why the hell did they dress you anyway, this shit is impossible to just rip off you like the usual slave clothes?" he said as he struggled with the fabric.

Bulma struggled with him to keep her clothes on, medical exam or not she was not going to be touched by these disgusting things. The man fought harder against her, and she struggled more. Lashing out against his face and eyes, in desperation she grabbed hold of a flap covering what could be his ear and tugged nearly ripping it off.

She began snarling and attempting to bite him as he cried out "Medicate this one she's vicious."

A sudden sharp pinch in her back side followed by sweet dark oblivion overcame her.

* * *

><p>She dreamt of Goku's sweet innocent face, with a hand against the glass of her window. He was sad, alone, yet she couldn't move to get to him. She couldn't help as he was pulled along by another person, away from her window.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now I know I'm dead. <em>She thought groggy from the wearing off of the alcohol and medication, a combination she never would have willingly attempted even in her party days. Everything felt warm and soft, so soft it was plush. And bright, she rolled her head and brushed the fuzz out of her eyes. The plush pillow was covered with the same fluffy white fabric as the rest of the floor, everything felt like a cushion, soft and bouncy.

The room was kept quite warm because it wasn't until she sat up that she realized she was nude, quickly sitting up the room bounced beneath her as she tossed the pillow over herself trying to cover her nakedness with the too small pillow.

"What, where the hell am I?" she asked no one.

"OW, she said as she sat up, rubbing a sore spot at the base of her neck in the back as she scooted towards the wall.

"The harem duh, and don't play with that it's your tracking chip." Came the reply from a blonde woman five feet away. The woman looked up from her book to reveal green silted eyes, like a frog or lizard. Her skin was a soft green scales which offset her blue lips beautifully.

"You came in with the new girls, you were sedated so I figured you had tried to fight them. Dumb move, if your nice about it, it doesn't hurt as much." She advised. "I guess you can't fight your nature though, stupid move putting a Sayian in a Harem if you ask me. They would be better off breeding you and training the off-spring to fight as soldiers. But maybe that's the plan." She rambled on, clearly enjoying gossip and the sense of superiority sharing her knowledge gave her.

"I'm not a Sayian." Bulma said rubbing her temples.

"Yha sure dye your hair, loose the tail, try to pretend your something else. Freza will figure it out one anyway, probably already has. What's your gimmick anyway?" she asked.

"I don't have a gimmick, I just want to get the hell out of here." She muttered as she neared the large mirror across the room, it took up the entire half of the room.

"It looks out on the hall, it's a two way mirror. The soldiers can come and look, and if you're not already claimed, they can buy some of your time." She said.

"Why is the floor so bouncy?" Bulma asked trying to reason through the medicated haze.

"The better to make you bounce," She replied bobbing the floor as she said it, earning a muffled hoot from behind the mirror. "The soldiers think it's sexy, but its comfortable to lay on so I'm not complaining."

"I take it were naked for the same reason." Bulma said flatly.

"Yeppers, you catch on quick." She replied returning to her book.

"How do I get ahold of a good book or something?" Bulma asked, finally shaking from her daze.

"The box over there has some entertainment stuff, if the soldiers like you they'll drop something off with a love note." she said nodding to a crate in the corner.

Bulma made her way over to the crate, off balance on the bouncy floor. At one point she fell on her ass completely, causing her legs to fly up in the air and a round of cheers from the mirror. After regaining what little balance she could she began looking through the box. In it she found her Ipod from the ship, and the set of headsets she had made. Attached to it was a post-it that said 'Sorry' in rough handwriting unmistakably Goku's.

"When did this get here?" she asked the room.

"One of the Sayians put it in there earlier today, friend of yours?" Another girl asked.

"Not anymore." Bulma said dejectedly as she settled into her music.

* * *

><p>The minutes passed to hours and Bulma read, and lounged with the rest of the women in the harem. No one really spoke to each other more than necessary. More likely because they knew they were being watched and listened to constantly, nothing was private. And not unlike the anculia house, Bulma didn't want to make friends here; they would just be more people to morn later.<p>

The hours turned into days, Bulma hoped that she was forgotten, but judging but the cat calls in the mirror it was only a matter of time before she was thrown to the wolfs. Throughout the days women would come and go as they were called. But occasionally they wouldn't return. Bulma would pretend they had escaped, invent secret love affairs in her mind and stories about how the girls escaped with their true love by their side. But the chill down her spine begged to differ.

Then one day, "Monkey!" one of the men shouted from the door. "Hey Bitch I'm callin' you!" he shouted again as a girl elbowed her.

"He means you." She whispered.

"My name is Bulma." She said in reply as she set down her book.

"Your name is dip shit monkey for all I'm concerned get your ass over here and do your job." He said vulgarly grabbing himself as she was shoved by the other girls towards him.

He grabbed her by the arms and tugged her out of the room, as he chuckled. "Zarbons askin' for you," he said as if it was a big joke.

She was tossed into a small room with a cot in the corner and a chair at a small desk. She quickly tore the sheet from the bed to cover herself and sat in the chair as far away from the bed as possible.

As Zarbon entered she said. "I don't know what you're expecting but I would die before I let you rape me."

"I'm not here to have sex with you." He said scowling at her. "But if I were it would be far from rape, I'm rather talented." He said settling into the bed.

"If you aren't going to rape me that why am I here?" she asked confused.

"I paid for your time, what I do with you is my business. Or in this case Frezas." He began. "Freza has some very important guests arriving next week, your talents will be required as entertainment. A singing monkey is quite the novelty."

"Oh, ok, what do I get for it?" She asked boldly.

"To serve your illustrious leader, of course." Zarbon said, as if this alone was reward enough.

"Ha, then no not interested." She said turning away.

"Not interested? You don't have a choice Freza commands it." He said shocked.

"I do have a choice, and I won't do it. I want fair payment for my services if I am to perform." She said nose in the air.

"You will sing, or you will scream!" Zarbon said halling her up into the air by her shoulders.

"Careful if you hurt my throat or make me scream my voice will be hoarse, who do you think Freza would punish for that huh?" Bulma asked coyly.

Zarbon let her slide to the floor. "What are your demands, whore." He said.

"_I'm _not being _paid _for sex, therefore I'm not a whore. But I would appreciate clothing, a real private room, and the freedom the walk around the palace. Oh, and to no longer belong to the harem. I don't want to risk anyone getting the idea that I'm a whore." She said listing it all out.

"But you are you were bought for the harem." Zarbon said stunned at her lengthy list.

"No, when Freza bought me it was for my singing talent and my entertainment value, you heard it yourself." She countered.

"Clothing, fine you'll need it to preform anyway. But for a room you'll have to ask Freza himself." Zarbon replied.

"Alright, who am I singing for?" she asked settling into the chair and smoothing the blanket over herself like a dress.

"Freza" Zarbon said confused.

"No, who are his guests? I'll need to work on a song list that would please them. And I'll need access to machines for the music, speakers ect. And the stage area for a dance routine." She mused.

"Fine, make a list." Zarbon said frustrated with a slave making demands.


End file.
